fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Doggonit
Feeling that Oscar does not want to hang out with him, Milo gets a dog to keep him company. Oscar takes care of the dog while Milo is out, but the dog suddenly goes missing and Oscar recruits Bea to help him find it. Episode Summary Bud is sweeping the floor. In Milo and Oscar's living room, Oscar is playing his video game and making weird video game noises. Milo then enters the room yelling to Oscar that he's home. Oscar told him he was just using his new gaming chair to play his video game, then Milo told him that it would be a good chair for massages. Milo told him about Murphy and whistled and called for Murphy. Murphy, a huge dog who only has a leg that can fit in the tank, stepped into the tank and smooshed the TV Oscar was playing his game on. Oscar got mad that Milo got a dog, and started saying that he was the only one who thought Murphy was adorable, and then Bea came in and said that he was even cuter than when she found him. They then asked Oscar to try getting along with Murphy by doing a flea bath, trying to shake Murphy's paw, and feeding him, after that Milo and Bea went to the fish market to buy Murphy some outfits that were on sale. Oscar then argued with Murphy about what he did to the living room and the bedroom, and then said that he wished Milo never found him. Murphy then went out of the tank and went far away. Milo then entered wondering where Murphy was, and Oscar told him that Murphy ran away and stole Milo's bike and keys so he can find his real dad. Bea then comes in and Milo tells her about it. The two start crying, and Oscar tells them they were gonna rescue Murphy. They then grabbed their WaterSuits and went out the tank. Milo called Murphy's name, and asked if he can hear us, and it echoed. Oscar told them he thought he saw him running south, in which known from the beginning, Bud was still sweeping the floor and was going in the direction of Milo, Oscar, and Bea. Oscar used Bea's makeup to make the trails of Murphy's pawprints. Then Bud was coming still, and they jumped on the broom. Bea said he was in the desert. They then did a friendship jump all the way to the desert tank, finding out that Murphy was stuck in the corner. Oscar told them to lift him up into the tank. Milo said he couldn't go in alone. But he still went in. He then had to fight scorpions. When he sprayed water from his WaterSuit onto a scorpion, it threw Oscar towards Milo and Bea. He then backed up too much and ran into a cactus. His WaterSuit broke which caused Oscar to dehydrate. Murphy managed to get out of the corner and fight the scorpions. He tried fighting them both by hitting them with his claws and fighting with his back claw for the one behind him. A brick fell on the squorphians, and then Murphy licked Oscar, giving him water and saving him. Oscar then explained to him he didn't mean it when he wished Milo had never found him, and told him to stomp twice if he understood him. He then almost said he loved him, and dehydrated again, and Murphy licked him. Murphy said in dog that he loved him. Oscar responded that he loved him too, and Murphy brought the three home in water. Oscar then started saying sorry for lying about the reason Murphy ran away. Bea mentioned that Oscar saved Murphy, and Murphy saved Oscar. Oscar mentioned he loves Murphy now. Then Milo told Oscar he got a horse called Lady Majestic for Murphy. Oscar couldn't believe it, and the tank cracked. End Credits Songs None. Transcript Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode has the least voice talents from the Voice Talents section from other episodes. * This is the first episode that Clamantha does not appear at all. * This is the second episode that Shellsea does not appear; the first was Happy Birthfish, Jocktopus. Production Information * International Premieres * Errors *Bea says that she found him, but later Oscar says "I wish Milo never found you" when it should be "I wish Bea never found you". Continuity *Third time Oscar plays video games (Fish Out of Water, Underwater Boy). Allusions *Oscar plays a Super Mario Bros like game called Kooky Carpenter Cousins. *The flea that jumps at Oscar's face looks and acts very similar to a "Face-Hugger" from the "Alien" film series. *Doggonit is a colloquial phrase for dog gone. *When Murphy made a cameo in Fail Fish one of Kevin's photos. *This episode is somewhat similar to the Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures episode A Boy And His Dogs where Strawberry, Orange, Lemon, Blueberry, Raspberry, Plum and Cherry adopt dogs from Huckleberry and before they adopt their respective pet, they try with another between each other. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot * Kimberley Mooney as Finberley :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Oscar